The Search for Sarek
by T'Riva's Sarek Sanctum
Summary: Where has Sarek gone?  Kirk & McCoy can't find him! Some anecdotal silliness.


**The Search for Sarek **(anecdotal silliness)

******Author: **T'Riva**  
>Pairings: <strong>Sarek, Kirk, McCoy, Uhura, original character  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>G, just silliness.**  
>Acknowledgements: <strong>Done on my own. Sorry for the little oopsies.**  
>Archive: <strong>ASCEM; Sarek & Amanda Board; all others please ask.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Paramount owns these guys, I just take them out to play and don't get paid.**  
>Summary: <strong>Where has Sarek gone?

**Constructive criticism ALWAYS welcome!**

"We're missing a Vulcan," McCoy said, oozing southern charm.

The hostess eyed him up and down condescendingly. "Perhaps you might find an extra somewhere to complete your party. They seem to be flitting all about; the 'Science of Music' convention is here, after all."

McCoy's smiled tightened. "A particular Vulcan."

"They all can be particular, depending upon the circumstances." She sniffed, then eyed the captain. "_He_ might have a better chance, though little. I've never seen any that rose to the bait in _this_ club."

McCoy glared.

Kirk smirked and tried his luck with a naughty smile and swagger. "He's about 6 feet tall."

"Six-two," McCoy corrected.

Kirk rolled his eyes and continued. "Medium build."

"Closer to large." McCoy rolled his eyes back. "He wears dark colors with vertical lines – makes him look medium, perhaps."

Kirk turned to glare at McCoy a long moment.

"Hey, I know his measurements to the quarter inch." McCoy bounced on his heels, his eyebrows rising. "I worked on that body, ya know."

Kirk still had his eyes on McCoy. "Brown hair with..."

"Black," McCoy corrected.

"_Spock's_ hair is dark brown," Kirk argued.

"And has only part of his daddy's genes, Jimmy-boy. You notice Spock's hair is straight, too? From his mother's side, no doubt."

Inspiration hit Kirk. "He has wavy, salt and pepper hair." He glared at McCoy. Surely, that would set the ambassador apart from the multitude of Vulcans milling about.

Kirk struggled again to differentiate Sarek from the many he'd seen that day, but couldn't. "Brown eyes," he offered lamely.

"Green, actually." McCoy looked pleased as Kirk's confusion and obvious irritation.

"You're making that up!" Didn't all Vulcans have brown eyes?

McCoy shook his head. "Spock has brown eyes. Sarek has green, on the hazel side, I guess. And, of course, Amanda's are a beautiful cerulean blue."

Kirk blinked at McCoy doubtfully.

"Look closely next time you see him," he whispered in Jim's ear, "though that's likely easier when he's unconscious." McCoy was bouncing again. "They're dark, but they're green.

Kirk looked back at the hostess. "He has a commanding presence and…uh, most women…"

"…as well as a lot of men…" McCoy's eyes twinkled as he grinned.

Kirk blushed at the too obvious innuendo and stepped in front of McCoy.

Uhura stepped up behind them, "…find him gorgeous, with a voice that melts butter," she purred and winked at the hostess, but seemed to spend more time looking off to the side into the lounge.

The hostess smiled at Uhura and the two men caught whiffs of conspiracy.

The hostess piped up, "He has a regal bearing? Exquisite taste? And a generous nature?"

Uhura caught the hostess's eyes and giggled.

The hostess smiled broadly at the two men now. She had been playing with them.

Kirk glanced curiously at McCoy.

McCoy frowned and started to look suspicious. "And he's enjoying the irony at this very moment, no doubt," McCoy said a little too loudly, and looked toward the lounge just to their left to see the ambassador watching, and of course hearing, the show not ten feet away.

The hostess laughed out loud with Uhura.

Sarek raised his drink to them, his eyes glittering.

The End

Postscript: The inspiration for this came from the Despatches (the newsletter for the Mark Lenard International Fan Club). His description lists his eyes as _green_, which completely threw me, because they are always referred to as brown. Food for thought! I had to look at many close-ups to see that they weren't really brown! Or perhaps it was the lighting and Mark was pulling people's legs? In the close-ups they do look green-specifically a close-up of him in "Hang 'em High". Now I'm told they're hazel! Achkk!


End file.
